List of References
'Movies' *'Distant Drums '- The iconic "Whilhelm Scream" from this film can be heard during the epic ending of Stealing the Diamond. *'Downfall' - Hitler's portrait from the ranting scene can be found in the WWII section. *'Harry Potter '- "Your a bender, Harry" is the metal bend fail screen and it is a parody of the quote " You're a wizard, Harry" said by the chacter Hagrid. *'Hitman' - Allan, add more details.- is a sentence from Hitman. *'Liar Liar' - In his cellphone, Henry has got number of attorney Fletcher Reede from that movie. *'Marry Poppins '- The song "Spoonfull of Sugar" is refernced in the umbrella fail screen. *'Matrix' - Parody of that film appears in Escaping the Prison when Henry fights the prison chief. *'Star Trek' - Captain G yells Henry's name the same way Captain Kirk yells Khan's name in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. *'The Devil's Advocate' - Henry has got Kevin Lomax (main character from the movie) in his cellphone. *'The Good, the Bad, and The Ugly' - Henry has a stand off with the prison chief, set to the movie's theme. *'The Lord of the Rings '-''' Gandalf's name can be seen in the metal bend fail screen. '''TV Series *'Avatar' - Metal benders in the show have the same power as Henry. *'CSI' - In the Center for Chaos Containment, the boss puts on sunglasses just like Horatio Cane. *'Dragonball Z '- The boss from the Center for Chaos Continment says "Its over 9!" a parody of the quote "Its over 9000!". *'Futurama' - Hyper-Chicken, one of the lawyers from the series, is one of the attorneys from Henry's phone. *'King of the Hill' - Hank Hill is one of the characters from the series and one of his quotes and his name appears in the game after one of the fail scenes. *'SpongeBob' - Magic pencil appears in one of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes, so as in Infiltrating the Airship. 'Video Games' *'Ace Attorney' - Character Phoenix Wright is actually based on character from that game series. Henry also has Apollo Justice (another character) in his cellphone. *'Animal Crossing- '''A Gyroid can be seen in the airship vault. *'Banjo Kazooie '- Clawpack looks like Koozie and the fail screen mistakes him for a bird. *'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ' - one of the fails in Stealing the Diamond involves a Tactical Nuke - a rather infamous killstreak in said game that requires 25 kills, in most situations gained by lucky camping, hence the fail description. *'Civilization V- Henry plays it in the computer option in Infiltrating the Airship. *'''Earthbound - When Henry fights with Toppat leader,the way he is fighting is actually based on Earthbound game. *'Fallout' - When Henry escapes from falling airship,he uses armor from Fallout game. *'F-Zero' - One of characters from that game, Captain Falcon, can perform moves Falcon Punch and Falcon Kick which also can be done by Henry in Infiltrating the Airship and Stealing the Diamond. *'Grand Theft Auto' - When police chases Henry in STD, you can find stars just like in GTA. *'Half-Life ' - in Stealing the Diamond, a crowbar appears that spawns headcrabs afterwards. In Infiltrating the Airship, using a smudged CD in one of the endings loads G.A.B.E.N. (which is Gabe Newell's nickname) and then HL3 fails to load. Half-Life 3 is actually one of the most infamous vaporwares, hence the fail. A Gravity Gun is one of the choices in the Grapple path of Infiltrating the Airship. Moreover, many sounds (machine ambiance in Chaos Center in Stealing the Diamond, door closing sound when the Toppat Leader closes the doors, using the card to open the door after Bone Melt choice) come from Half-Life. *'Mario series' - Super mushroom appears in Stealing the Diamond. It makes Henry bigger like in the games. There is also Luigi's portrait in the same room. Green shell is an option in Infiltrating the Airship. *'Metal Gear Solid '- The call sound effect can be heard in the first option screen of Infiltrating the Airship. *'Metroid' - In Stealing the Diamond, Henry tells a metroid to get the guards Tim and Joe. *'Minecraft' - As Henry uses a pickaxe in similar fashion to the characters in the game, the exploding mob, the Creeper comes up to Henry. *'PilotWings 64' - one of the fails in Stealing the Diamond are Jumble Hoppers, which are named after the character Jumble Hopper who jumps just like Henry with those boots. It also uses the music from the game. *'Pokémon' - Pokéball appears in Stealing the Diamond. When the player chooses it, next scene is actually based on Pokémon games. The Pokémon Missing.no is a glitch Pokémon found on early releases of Pokemon Red/Blue that just appears as lines of code. *'Portal' - Henry uses Portal gun and fires it to diamond and on the ceiling, which then crashes on his bridge and leads to fail. *'Power Glove' - A pherical that allowed motion control for the NES that Henry tries to use to raise a door. *'Sonic the Hegdehog' - A robot versian of Tails is used to go across a gap. *'Street Fighter '- Ken can be seen useing a shoryuken against Ryu during the desert battle. *'Super Smash Brothers' - "LOL Brawl Refrence" Is one of the fail screen lines in Escaping the Prison. *'Star Fox' - Sound effects. *'Team Fortress 2 ' - a TF2.exe icon appears on desktop in Infiltrating the Airship, and a Scout appears when it's clicked in one of the endings. Also, a Soldier's rocket launcher is used to rocket jump in one of the paths. The Sniper appears in Stealing the Diamond on a police chopper, who says one of the catchphrases from the game if Henry fails to choose anything. In the cutscene before choosing the CD in Infiltrating the Airship, the BLU Spy can be seen backstabbing the RED Sniper. *'The Neverhood ' - the Liquidificator fail in Stealing the Diamond involves Henry holding a piece of paper without moving at all, just like Klaymen used to read letters in nursery's basement. It even uses the same musical tone. Also song when Henry uses opacitator song Dum Da Dum Doi Doi. *'Worms' - Banana bomb is one of the weapons from the series. There are also some sound effects from these games. *'Zelda' - Biggoron's sword appears as secret medal in Infiltrating the Airship. Henry holds up a shovel in Breaking the Bank the same way Link holds up his items. 'Other' *'Asop '- "Look before you leap" is the fail line for the window option, also one of the morals of Asop's fables. *'Butterfingers '- Butterfingers are real chocolate bar snacks from real life. Few of them appear when you click on the word- butterfingers in Infiltrating the Airship. *'Coca Cola '-''' A Coke bottle can be seen in the backpack in Escaping the Prison. *'''Hella Jeff - A flash comic were a guy falls down stairs is referenced when Henry falls down the museum stairs. *'Isaac Newton '- Newton's 3rd law of gravity is mention in the lazer option in Infiltrating the Airship. *'Newgrounds' - Tank which Henry drives in the Infiltrating the Airship is the symbol of Newgrounds company. *'Lolwut pear' - Art picture of laughing pear was posted on internet and a lot of people started photoshoping it. It appeared on picture in museum in Stealing the Diamond. *'Shoop Da Whoop' - It is the Internet meme on YouTube, and it appeared on satellite in Stealing the Diamond. It also appears in the military-sided Cannon Ball ending in Infiltrating the Airship if the moon is clicked, and if sun is clicked in sneaky ending of Escaping the Prison. Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Lists